Total Drama Island 2
by Badass Courtney
Summary: Most of the original come back on the show, but the difference? A totally new island and the cash reward of 5 billion dollars! What happens between Duncan and Courtney? And what happens when Chris has a few surprises?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay first off, I just need to tell you I suck at describing my characters in the actual story. I am just going to show you a sneak peek at my 2 new characters. Send reviews on them and what you think of them!

Boy

Name: Daniel

Hair: Black; hangs over eyes

Eyes: Hazel

Skin Color: Fair

Clothing: White T-shirt, dark jeans, white converses, and a silver cross necklace

Girl

Name: Kyle

Hair: Dark Brunette, Curly, Shoulder Length

Eyes: Storm (blue-gray)

Skin Color: Light Tan

Clothing: Black Laced Corset, Blue worn-out Skinny Jeans, Black Combat Boots, 2 diamond studs in left ear; 1 in right, 1 piercing in right eyebrow

A/N: I know the boy is a little plain, but I like it! For those of you who have no idea what I look like, Kyle is an exact replica of me, except the eyebrow piercing and height. I'm really 5 foot 8 inches, and for a 14 year old I'm only an inch shorter than my own mother! Anyway send reviews whether you hate it, like it, or love it!


	2. Chapter 2: Can't we just get along?

Chapter 2: I'm in some deep shit!

"Hello, this is Badass coming to you live from Wawanakwa Resort, were the contestants will compete for 5 BILLION DONEROS! Chris can't make it today… (Snickers), so I'm filling in for him. Lets' see which originals are competing. We have Trent, DJ, Gwen (adds a bitch under her breath), Heather, Duncan, Lindsay, Bridgette, Geoff, Justin, Leshawna, Katie, Eva, Izzy, Owen, Noah, and the best for last… Courtney! I'll let you kiddies mingle while I go check on… whatever!" said the temporary host.

Meanwhile: "MMMMMMHHH! OOOF!" Chris struggled in the chair he was strapped down tight in. Chris hears footsteps coming near the door and he mumbles again, but he realizes that the person opening the door is not someone who would help him, but she could do some damage. "Hello Chris, long time no see, huh?" she says. "I guess I have to get back to the show now! Just came to check on you!" And with that she was gone.

"Okay, kiddies, time to introduce the newest member… Daniel!" said Badass. The boat pulled up with a passenger that looked quite a bit like Duncan.

"Hey. What's up?" Replied Daniel.

"Nothing much… Bored… This is retarded… Oh he's super cute!" were all heard at once.

"Moving on!" yelled Badass to get the 18 year older to listen. "The latter of the 2 new players is a tough cookie. She is not from Canada, in fact, she's from Waukesha, Wisconsin! She…" Badass tried to start but was interrupted by a loud rumbling coming from the west. As the others looked at the newcomer, Courtney's and Duncan's eyes pop in unison. The teenage girl on the 2013 Harley Wide glide was suppose ably well-known between the two.

"People this is Kyle Woods." Badass finished.

"Kyle!" Courtney and Duncan said at the same time. "Wait how do you know her?" asked Duncan.

"She's been my best friend since 8th grade. What about you?" Courtney retorted.

"No Kyle and I have been best buds since we were in diapers!" Duncan said.

"**KYLE**!" they both yell.

"Uh Oh. I'm in some deep shit. Okay I can explain. I watched the show when it first started, and was totally psyched when you two started dating, but I told each of you not to tell the other about me cuz' if you guys broke up like you already did there would be even more fighting!" Kyle said in a rush. "And I'm Very sorry!?"

"Are you 3 done yet, you do realize I have a show to run. Your first challenge is to paddle all the way to Camp Wawanakwa, travel across the island with the canoes over your heads, and the first one back wins. You can group into 2s or 3s." Badass stated.

"I call Kyle!" yell Courtney and Duncan. "I called her first!" "No you didn't!"

"Guys! Stop! Badass said in 2s or 3s. Courtney you sit in the front, Duncan, you in the back, I'll sit in the middle.

"Hey Badass, isn't the water in lake W intoxicated?" Katie asked.

"No duh. That's why I told you to do the challenge. Good luck and I hope your canoe disinagrates!" Badass Replies.

"Now can we just get along so we can win this fucking challelnge!?" asked Kyle angrily.

"Yes Mother." replies Duncan.

"Yeah, whatever. He just can't talk to me, or look at me, or even think about me! And if he does smack his head!" says Courtney.

"Okay!" and Kyle smacks the back of Duncan's head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"I thought it would be funny! Now lets paddle!"


	3. Chapter 3: I wish I could kill her

Chapter 3:

A/n: Okay, I know I haven't updated in a while but, school started August 15th, and after 4 days, I was on the brink of failing science so I've been doing a shit ton of extra-credit to raise it. I HAD A 74%! But anyway, this is a continued challenge chapter. I'm going to post like 2 or 3 new chapters. One of them has a surprise.

Kyle's point of view

"Duncan, stop shaking the boat!" screams Courtney.

"It's not me Cupcake, so stop pinning it on me." retorts Duncan.

"WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yell.

"Yeesh! What's your problem?" both of them ask.

"It's your fighting! Do you not hear your-selve's!?" I say. _I bet not. Their ears are too full of what the other one said, _I think. "It's Déjà vu. It's just like when you two were dating!"_ Oops, shouldn't have said that._ "Courtney, I'm sorry" I could already see the tears in her eyes.

"No it's okay, your right. We're not dating anymore, and all we really did was fight. Can we just not talk about it? Please? How far are we from Camp Wawanakwa?" she asks.

"About now!" replies Duncan.

" Hello campers, surprised to see me?" the host asks.

"No, where you when we arrived?" asks Noah.

"Uh, I, uh had some personal business." He said.

"No. My sister locked him up because he cheated on her with that Blainley bitch." I correct.

"Badass was your sister?!" shouts everyone but Chris, Duncan, and Courtney.

"Didn't you see how alike the look?" asked Courtney.

"They are practically twins except Badass is younger. Which is gross." Says Duncan.

"I think Kyle is cuter than Badass though." Says Justin. Daniel nods his head in agreement.

'AHH! Thanks guys!" I say.

"Your lying Anyway, the next part of the challenge is to take the path into the island and paddle back the Wawankwa Resort. Good luck." Says Chris.

Everyone looks past Chris to peek into the forest. " We have to go in there? Katie and I watched season 4 and there are a lot of monsters in there!" asks Owen, shaking next to Katie.

"It's not that bad. I've been here before. Duncan showed me around when you guys had that break between season 3 and 4. Not all of it is toxic. Duncan showed me that part." I say to make them visibly relax. I can feel behind me Gwen fuming.

"Duncan, you told me that you had to work that day. Instead you showed your 'Best Friend' the island!?" yelled Gwen.

"Why are you asking? What he does with me is none of your business." I say getting in her face.

"Yes it is. He's my boyfriend." She retorts.

"Uh, correction. You stole him from my best friend, Courtney. And for that I'm gonna kick your ass. I've waited a long time for this." I say. I charge at Gwen and tackle her to the ground in a headlock. She tries to shove me off, but I'm too heavy. "Can't run away now, can you?" before I can through a punch, someone pulls me off of Gwen. When I turn around I see Courtney with sad yet appreciative eyes. I understand immediately. "You got lucky this time." I tell Gwen, who is shaking. Duncan, although it was his girlfriend I attacked, gave me our signature fist pump.

"Although I love the hostility here, we have a challenge to finish!" yells Chris. "GO! GO! GO!"

"_I can hear those echoes in the wind at night  
Calling me back in time  
Back to you  
In a place far away  
Where the water meets the sky  
The thought of it makes me smile  
You are my tomorrow_

I will see you again, whoa  
This is not where it ends  
I will carry you with me, oh  
'Til I see you again" I sing. I'm so bored out of my mind. It reminds me of a post I saw on Facebook.

'1. I eat when I'm bored.

2. I'm always bored.' This thought makes me laugh loudly.

"What are you laughing about?" asks Duncan behind me.

"Nothing. Ooh! I see the beach run!" I yell. When we arrive I see we weren't the first ones, but Noah and Daniel are. "Dammit. How did they get here before us?!"

"Hurry!" screams Courtney. We run to the water and throw our boat in there. We paddle past the two but then they pass us. We catch up to them in just enough time to reach the shore.

A/n: Next chapter up in the next few weeks! I promise! The next chapter is the surprise! Peace and Love!


	4. Chapter 4: SURPRISE!

Chapter 4

A/N: HEY! SURPRISE TIME! (Sukkahs! XD)

Courtney's POV

"And the winners are… Daniel and Noah!" announces Chris.

"WHAT!? HOW DID THAT HAPPEN!?" I yell.

"Courtney, its fine it's just the first challenge. We will definitely win others." Says Kyle.

"Your such an optimist Kyle." I say back. "Do we get something for being second place?" I ask.

"I had something in mind…" replies Chris.

"This is what you had in mind?!" I say.

"Yup, all the girls Duncan has been seen with will sit in little booths so he cant see you, and your voices will be masked over with other voices, so he cant recognize you by your voice. I will hand him note cards, which have questions on them. He will read them and you have to answer them. The one girl he chooses will get something… special." Explains Chris.

"So we need Heather, Kyle, Gwen, and Me in the booths. Damn." I say.

"Hey! Let go of me! I never agreed to this! Don't make me have daddy call my lawyers!" threatens Heather, being carried by two huge guys.

"PUT HER DOWN! We cannot afford another lawsuit after Courtney's!" says Chris.

"I agreed to this on my own will." Say Gwen and Kyle.

"Alright girls, take a seat." Says Chris.

"What am I doing here?" asks Duncan.

"Sit down." Says Chris.

"Why?"

"Just sit the heck down. Take these and read it out-loud when I count to 3."

1…2…3

"What would you bring me if I was sick?" asked Duncan.

Girl 1: Well, what I've always done. Mom's chicken noodle soup, horror and comedy movies, and my video games.

Duncan: Is that Kyle?

Chris: No, 2?

Girl 2: I'd let you die.

Duncan: Raaaahr!

Girl 3: I don't give a damn about this, I'm leaving. (Takes off microphone and walks off)

Chris: Heather! Looks like 3 is out.

Girl 4: Well, I would bring my homemade chicken noodle soup, a bunch of your favorite snacks like Gummy Bears, and a ton of movies and video games. Some blankets too.

Girl 2: Suck-up

Duncan: If I needed help on my math homework, would you help me?

Girl 1: I suck at math. If I helped you, you would fail.

Girl 2: That's not a bad idea. I'd let you fail.

Duncan: I'm guessing that's Courtney.

Girl 4: Guess again. You don't need help with your math homework. You're really good with numbers. You used to help me with my homework.

Duncan: What would you get me as a birthday present?

Girls 1: You're my best friend. I would get you the newest mortal combat, grand auto theft, or black ops.

Duncan: Okay, that is defiantly Kyle.

Girl 1: Oops. Well I'm gonna go eat my stash of gummy bears. (Leaves to bite heads off of helpless, gooey, edible bears)

Girl 2: Nothing

Girl 3: Uhh… Oh I know! I would get you a new pocketknife. With your insignia and name carved into the cherry stained wood.

Chris: Well Duncan, you can choose which girl you want now.

Duncan: UUUHHH… Girl Number 4.

"Congratulations Duncan, you get to go on a date under the stars with… Courtney!" says Chris.

"COURTNEY!" yells Duncan.

I emerge from the booth, not so ready to hear Duncan say that he would refuse to take me on a date, but instead I get a get a face-full of a pillow. That Gwen was sitting on.

"What did you do that for!?" asks Duncan. "You broke up with me for some irrational dude who only loves himself, and your attacking Courtney? What is your damage dudette?"

"I just wanted to hit her," retorts Gwen.

Gwen leaves with her head held high, and her nose in the air. "She broke up with you?" I ask. _Its so hard containing my joy, I feel like I will jump in the air screaming at the top of my lungs for 5 full minutes_, but I decide against it.

"Yeah, for Justin." He replies.

"Justin? He once used to be obsessed over me… now Gwen? That male model is weird."

"Tell me about it! So what are we going to do?"

"We might as well get ready. You go into the makeup trailer first to pick your suit and get ready. It takes me longer than it does you." I reply.

"Okay, princess. You seemed to mellow out a little since then."

I knew exactly what he was talking about.

A/N: Okay, this is totally off of Icarly, but I thought it would be good! I always wanted to use the word dudette in one of my chapters. I might start a new story too. Oh well! Peace and Love!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry I haven't Updated in a while. My story "Hello Nieghbor" is a hit! I'm soo excited! Anyways, in my life: a annoyingly vile boy in my class wont stop pestering me because he though I was looking at him, but really, I was thinking of what the contents of this chapter was going to be... demonized pig! His name is Ty Hampton. Don't get me wrong, I like that he's being nice, but the idiotic teasing has to stop. HE ASKED ME IF I WANTED TO WEAR HIS JACKET TODAY! It's like he read my mind! I was cold! Enough about me, on with the story.

* * *

Courtney's POV:

I looked at Kyle with uncertain eyes about my dress. I turned to the mirror to see my reflection. I was wearing a Meltwater Blue dress that had an adorable sweetheart neckline and it stopped right below my knees. On my horrendously big feet, I was wearing silver stiletos that matched the sparkles on the neckline. My hair was currently down. Kyle had teased my hair in the back and left it unpinned to look volumous. I wore my usual make-up with I bit of black eyeliner. I looked back to Kyle, Lindsay, and Izzy. I had no idea why Izzy was in here. probally sneaking a peak to tell the boys.

"The color of the dress really makes your onyx eyes pop. By the way, those shoes better come back unscathed. They cost $300!" rants Lindsay.

"Oh, take a chill pill Lindsiot. At least she looks good. Am I right?" retorts Kyle.

"Can I leave? I want to check my PDA real quick." I ask.

"Yeah, whatever!" snaps Lidnsay.

"I'll come with you. I'm taking Izzy too." Kyle says. She walks over to Izzy who is rambling to herself about God knows what, and Kyle slings Izzy over her shoulder.

"Do I want to know?"

"Nope."

"Good." Kyle, Izzy, and I leave and head to the cabins. I reach under my pillow and when I see my PDA, a sudden urge of disappointment overcomes me. When we leave we head straight for the mess hall. I see the boys in there laughing about something. When we walk in, the boys look past me and at Kyle, who still has Izzy over her shoulder like a potato sack.

"Uhhh... Why?" asks Geoff.

"She was driving me nuts!" Kyle retorts. "Do you have any idea what its like when Izzy ate 3 f-ing pounds of MY... let me repeat MY GUMMY BEARS! The chick ate my stash!"

"Yeah. I hear you." says Owen. "Wait... you already have a stash? How did you get one so fast? It took me the entire first half of season 1 sneaking into Chef's kitchen to get the goods for mine!"

"Correction. She _had _a stash. Your psychotic girlfriend ate it." remarks Noah.

"Thanks for the lamo explanation, nerdling. So where is me compadre?" says Kyle, referring to Duncan.

"He's trying to tie his tie." says Tyler.

"Oh, for Christ sakes! I told him to listen to Beau's speech over that! You, Daniel. Keep and eye on Izzy. Do not let her go anywhere!" Kyle walks to the back of the hall to Duncan, who was choking in his attempt to tie his tie. I sit with Geoff and Owen.

"So... how do you feel?" Geoff asks.

"Actually, really, really nervous!" I explain.

"Oh, what's the worst that could happen? Duncan saying he was only going on a date with you to crush your heart and tell you he really hates you?" retorts Owen.

"YES! THATS EXACTLY WHAT COULD HAPPEN! He, I just don't fully trust him yet." The guys were giving Owen the stink eye for upsetting me.

"Mocha, Duncan would not shut his trap whenever he wasn't around Gwen. He would talk about how he misses the fighting and the make-up kisses and I remember one thing he told me..." Geoff trailed off.

"What?"

"Well, Duncan told me about the time when he first taught you how to play football. You kicked his ass!" Just as Geoff was about to go on, Kyle steps out of the kitchen with Duncan's tie in perfect place. He was wearing a black suit with a light blue tie. All of his piercings were in and his Mohawk was stick straight. He came up to me and gave me a light, soft kiss on my forehead.

"Ready for our date?" Duncan asks, emphasizing the _our_ and _date_. I nod my head.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I reply. And we were off.

* * *

Kyle's POV:

The girls and I are sitting in one of the cabins in a circle. Of course I went back to Chef's kitchen to snatch some food. What do you expect from a girl who lives for food? Not eat anything at all? "So Bridge, what happened that you hated the most when you first arrived?" I ask.

"Other than meeting Chris..., the panty raid the boys pulled on us." she replies.

"A panty raid? I bet Duncan either stole Courtney's or Heather's." I say. "Most likely he stole Courtney's." Heather responds. She isn't all that bad. All I had to do was compliment her on something, (her hair, I felt bad what happened to it) and we were off to a not-so-rocky start. She's a little demanding, but I don't do anything she tells me to and she knows I won't. "Why do you think that?" asks Gwen. We are ok now. I apologized and she did too. We get along great.

"Because I had a lock on my drawer. And the only person who has seen my underwear is Alejandro." she states.

"Alejandro? Thought you didn't like him." LeShawna says.

"We are... um, in a sorta, at least I think..." she mumbles.

"T-t-t-today junior!" I says eager.

"WE'RE DATING! There I said it! Stop bugging me about it."

"Okay... How about we play truth or dare?" Katie suggests.

"Great! I'll go first. Gwen, Hit me."

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sneak into the boys side and steal all of their underwear. And then you need to go back and steal all of the alcohol."

"Deal." I walk to the boys side as quietly as I could, and when I entered, it was a mess! Gwen was right, the boys did have alcohol. I see Peppermint Shnapps, different flavors of Vodka, Jack Daniels Whiskey, and Bud Light all around the floor. I grab all the booze first and sprint back to my side. The girls are laughing at all the alcohol I have. And they continue laughing when I walk in again with an armful of boxers. The dares continue and so does the drinking. When Gwen and I are the only ones awake, I ask "Do you regret what you did to Courtney?"

"Yeah. A lot. I wish there was a way I can make it up to her." Gwen replies.

"You don't have to. I'm sorry Gwen." a voice says at the doorway.

"COURTNEY!" Gwen and I slurred from the booze. "Oh Im so glad. I'm sorry too!"

"How was the date?!" I ask, drunk.

"It was ok... NO! It was the best date ever! First he took me on a date, then after that he took me to see this magical waterfall. We stripped and swam the it. Once we were standing on the rocks, under the falling water, he..., he kissed me! It was the best kiss ever! I missed it. I'm not telling you what happened next though."

"WHY NMOT!?" Gwen and I whine, still dazed.

"You guys are drunk and need to rest that's why. And we have a challenge tomarrow." Courtney states.

"Oh, fine! G'night guys." I say. I collapsed on my bunk and fell into my nightly hibernation.

* * *

Duncan's POV

Man I'm still sore from last night. Man did it feel good to hold Princess again. I didn't realize how much I missed her. When I arrived back to my side, I saw a hell-whole as a room. I cleaned everything up and shoved the drunken bastards into their beds. When I went to go change, all my underwear was gone! Oh well. I got at least 4 hours of sleep. And today we had a fucking challenge. I rolled out of bed and dropped to the ground before anyone else was even awake. I didn't hear Chris give his annual wake up call so I was good. I grabbed my bags and towel and headed for the showers. When I walked in, the light was already on and a shower was running. I heard singing coming from the stall.

_'You once made this promise _  
_ To stay by my side _  
_ But after some time you just pushed me aside _  
_ You never thought that a girl could be strong _  
_ Now I'll show you how to go on _

I instantly knew it was Courtney. I slip out of my bottoms and but leave my boxers. I sneak up to the curtain and rip it back. I expect a ear-deafening scream to come from her mouth, but nothing. I open my once squinted eyes. "Really Duncan? That's all you got?" she says.

"NO!." I say back. "Ready for the challenge?" I ask.

"No. I just wish Chris would leave us alone." she replies. From the inside, we heard Chris over the intercom telling people to wake up. Courtney and I step out of the stall. Each of us had our towels on, I had my arm slung around her shoulder, and hers around my waist. When we walk into the area with mirrors, we both notice some one at the door. It's Gwen. "Hey Gwen." says Courtney airily. She nods, not noticing what we had just done. Thank God! We get changed and I slick my 'hawk up with hair gel. We walk out together my arm around her waist, as hers were. We walk into the mess hall, and people give us weird looks. We walk over to Kyle.

"Well looks like you two lovebirds made up." she says.

"You bet Ky." I reply.

"Soooo...? What happened Courtney? Tell us!" Bridgette pleads.

"Uh... I don't thinks so!" Courtney retorts.

"Oh! Why not?"

"'Cause they did something naughty!" Geoff butts in. I glare at him. "What!?"

"If it was your business, we would have told you." explains Courtney. We grab our breakfast, which looks better than normal. In the middle of eating, Chris walks in with papers.

'' Hello Campers! Good Morning! I have the team captains picked and they will pick school-ground style. I need Kyle and Noah first." Kyle and Noah nod at each other and stand next to Chris. "Ladies first."

K: Duncan

N: Heather

K: Courtney

N: Daniel

K: DJ

N: Eva

K: Izzy

N: Justin

K: Trent

N: Gwen

K: Bridge

N: Owen

K: Geoff

N: Lindsay

K: LeShawna

"You guys can pick your own team names, but for now... lets get down to the challenge! For this challenge, Kyle and Noah, your teams will have to endure eating the most disgusting foods ever! *snickers* Kyle's team on the right, Noah's on the left." explains the sadistic host. The teens take their respective spots.

"I'll go first!" yell Courtney and Owen at the same time.

"Oh! Our first volunteers. But everyone has to eat the dish. First team done wins. And the twist? If one of your players barfs, YOU LOSE! Chef bring out the first dish!" Chef enters with a cart full of, what looks like, cut up polish sausages. Once everyone has their plates, people gorge the nasty food. "Hey! I remember this! My parents dared me to try it on our vacation to Vietnam! It's Ox penis!" yells Kyle. The guys on Noah's team spit the foul body part out. The boys on Kyle's team have already eaten theirs but were gagging profusely. "Oh, its not that bad! We girls don't mind at all! Don't be cowards!" Kyle encourages.

"Of course we don't mind. Women are known to suck dicks you know?" snaps Heather. "No durh! Like you've gotten any though." Kyle retorts.

"OH! burn Heather!" I say.

"MOVING ON TO ROUND TWO!" Chris yells. "This time I will tell you so it makes it harder for you to eat it." says the evil bastard named Chris. "This dish is RATS!"

"What!? I cant eat rats! They're animals! I don't eat animals!" squeals Bridge.

"YOu had no problem eating that ox dick." states Heather bluntly.

"Thanks for the remindment!" Bridge snaps back. The plates set in front of us contained 1 dead, I think grilled? rat. And they looked bad. Owen shoved his down his throat with no prob. I watch by two best gals, Kyle and Courtney do the same. I almost barfed, but swallowed it down.

"Duncan, it's good! JUST FUCKING EAT IT OR I WILL SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT YOU WEAKLING!" Kyle yells at me.

"I'm not a weakling!" I say and to prove it I shoved the rat in my mouth whole. She was right, didn't taste bad.

"Sorry Team Kyle, because of the guy's and girls ruthless comeback, you two kiddies are tied." states Chris. "The next dish is a personal favorite of moi! SPIDERS!"

"What!? No NO NO NO NO! I will not eat them! Scruffy could've been related to them!" I yell.

"I'm sticking with Duncan! I will not eat my tarantula's relatives! Cupcake would eat me if I did!" Kyle agrees.

"FINE! You two can eat something else... hmm... how about a smoothie made out of snake blood and bile!"

"We can do that, right Kyle?" I says.

"Totes." she says back. Everyone gobbles their disgrosting delacicies fast. "The winners are... Team Kyle!" says Chris. "Two more challenges! The next dish is an original... FRENCH BUNION SOUP!"

"Oh easy as a piece of cake." LeShawna says.

"MMMMMHHHH! Cake..." Owen trails off. The competitors rush the soup down their already exhausted mouths. "The winner is Team... NOAH! One more dish. TOTAL DRAMA YUM YUM HAPPY GO TIME CANDY OCTOPUS TENTACLES!"

"They make those too! EW GROSS!" yelps Lindsay. The teens warily put the rotten candy to their lips, but most of them spit them out. Some of the few who didn't were Kyle, Owen and Izzy. "Kyle, How did you do that?" asks DJ.

"Easy. I always have mouthwash with me. Stuck the rancid candy in my moth with some mouth wash and I was good. Plus its not the octopus that's bad, its the candy coating. Octopus is good." Kyle explains.

"Well, looks like one of each is going home tonight. One of each team. Meet me at the pool to discus the new voting method." Chris waves good bye.

"I'm going to brush my teeth for an hour." said Katie.

"AGREED." everyone else said.

* * *

A/N: Okay, lots of real food in there. BTW, I really have eaten Octopus, snail, squid, shark, alligator, tofu *shudders* I ate it plain, plenty of different raw fishes *loves sushi*, spicy and regular fish eggs, and bull testicles. Most people find those food gross. Their loss. Vote for one player off each team to go home too! I have my suggestions but...

Team Kyle: Team Noah:

Kyle Noah

Courtney Gwen

Duncan Justin

Izzy Owen

LeShawna Lindsay

Bridge Katie

Geoff Eva

DJ Heather

Trent Daniel


End file.
